


cheers (drink to that)

by onedamnangryfrog



Series: get to the part where the space between us closes [2]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Watcher Entertainment RPF
Genre: M/M, Too Many Spirits, covid is a thing we acknowledge here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27342985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onedamnangryfrog/pseuds/onedamnangryfrog
Summary: Ryan and Shane have a private reunion after filming Too Many Spirits.
Relationships: Ryan Bergara/Shane Madej
Series: get to the part where the space between us closes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023763
Comments: 17
Kudos: 75





	cheers (drink to that)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [babyshoeskeleton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyshoeskeleton/gifts).



> baby's first shyan fic. I've fallen headfirst into this fandom, but I've only been here for about a month or so, so if anything I said here is contradicted by something I haven't seen yet...artistic license. Yeah, that's the ticket.
> 
> There's a probably unnecessary content warning I don't really wanna put in the tags so I'm gonna put it in the notes at the end.
> 
> Thanks to zaphodthebb for the beta, let's get on with the show!

Steven and the crew are getting ready to leave, the set (such as it was) and the Bergaras’ backyard cleaned up to the best of their ability, given the decreased visibility of night. Ryan and Shane had been deemed basically useless for the process, allowed to remain in their chairs by the dying fire, scrolling aimlessly on their phones and occasionally giggling (presumably at something they’d seen or read, but just as likely for no real reason). 

When they start to hear everyone saying goodbyes, they both look up, giving waves and enthusiastic farewells of their own, telling everyone how amazing they were and how they’d crushed this. 

When the last person’s gone and it’s just them, Shane looks over at Ryan, a soft smile emerging when he sees Ryan’s wide grin. Before he has to think of anything to say, Ryan’s getting up from his chair, stepping slowly and carefully past the fire pit, entering Shane’s space. Almost unconsciously, Shane scoots forward in the chair to make room as Ryan settles on his lap, plants his feet firmly on the ground so Ryan’s enthusiasm doesn’t knock them backwards.

Uncoordinated with the booze and the adrenaline high of finally, _finally_ being able to touch, Ryan can’t seem to decide exactly what to do first. His hands land on Shane’s arms, chest, jaw, finally settling on his hat, sending it flying backward so he can bury his fingers in Shane’s already disheveled hair. He scoots forward even more into Shane’s space and their lips finally meet, somehow for the first time after all these years. It turns open-mouthed and desperate immediately; Shane surprising himself with a moan into Ryan’s mouth, Ryan’s fingers tightening at the sound, outright pulling Shane’s hair. Shane bucks up at the feeling and feels Ryan grinning against his mouth before he pulls back and just looks at Shane, at the way he’s already wrecking him.

He only takes a second before his hands are scrabbling again, this time at the zipper of Shane’s vest.

“Off, off, take this stupid fucking thing off, goddammit,” he grumbles as he pulls the zipper down violently. Shane reaches down to help in hopes of stopping him from breaking the zipper in his haste, as he kind of likes the stupid vest. He leans forward so Ryan can push it down his arms and off. God only knows where it ends up when Ryan throws it haphazardly--Shane spares a quick hope that it doesn’t land in the fire pit, that could be a mood killer.

Shane grabs at Ryan’s hands when he begins pawing at the buttons of Shane’s shirt, lacing their fingers together to stop him. “Whoa there, cowboy, you’re not actually stripping me in your parents’ backyard, neither of us are nearly drunk enough for that to feel like a good move.”

Ryan whines and squeezes at Shane’s fingers before separating their hands. “‘M’not, just want more of you, this stupid shirt is buttoned up to your neck,” He unbuttons two, three buttons as he talks, pushes his hands into the freed up space to touch at Shane’s collarbones, chest, throat, shoulders.

Shane stops fighting completely and pushes his hands up the back of Ryan’s ridiculous t-shirt, sliding up his back to his shoulder blades and squeezing as Ryan mouths at his jaw, his neck, his collarbone, all while holding tight to his shoulders.

“God, Shane, Shane, Shane” he whispers into his skin, the feeling of his warm breath sending goosebumps down Shane’s arms.

***  
This isn’t some “oops we’re drunk, touch-starved, and left to our own devices” bad decision that will blow their lives apart. 

This is the culmination of months of only seeing each other through screens, hearing each other through headphones, and their years of friendship still somehow rounding the corner to the inevitable (if you asked half their fanbase) conclusion of this, the last bridge they hadn’t already crossed together. 

Shane had wanted this--all of it--even he didn’t really know for how long, but he never would have said, too afraid to fuck up everything that meant anything in his life. As always, he left Ryan to be the brave one; forging into the terrifying unknown, hands shaking but guns blazing. 

It was about a month into quarantine. They were Facetiming, just them, just to talk, as if they didn’t spend most of their days looking at each others’ faces. Ryan’s voice suddenly broke in the middle of a sentence about who knew what, and it all spilled out. 

“Everything’s going to hell, Shane, who knows how much longer any of us will be alive, and I can’t stand to spend another moment not knowing what could have happened between us if I’d just fucking said it--”

To both of their surprise, Shane broke in with “God, Ryan, me too, forever”, stopping short of literally saying “I love you”, but they’d already known that part, hadn’t they? Had already said it, even, just never spelled out everything it meant to both of them.

They’d told Steven pretty quickly because you can’t hide something like that from your business partner, and they’d told everyone else as it had come up, stopping short of making it public because no matter how long they’d both felt so much for each other, it was still so new. (And honestly, who wanted to give the internet at large a reason to say I told you so?)

This is the payoff after multiple negative tests and ‘you'll be _right there_ ’ and ‘we’ll know we’re safe’ and, just to really seal the deal, ‘God, Shane, I can’t fucking wait any longer to touch you’. 

Shane had wanted to be convinced, of course he had--how long could anyone stand to wait when they were offered what they’d craved for so long already?  
***

“We can stay here tonight, I already asked my mom and dad,” Ryan says while gingerly climbing off of Shane’s lap, taking his hand and pulling him up out of the chair, all more smoothly than his general demeanor throughout the evening would have suggested was possible.

They couldn’t lie and say they weren’t drunk at all, of course, but the chaotic energy of the evening was at least as much a product of their finally being together again after all the endless months of separation as it was of the booze. Ryan had felt a little drunk as soon as he’d had Shane in front of him, close enough to reach out for and actually _touch_. Shane couldn’t have said he hadn’t felt the same, stomach swooping wildly at the first of Ryan’s devastating, wide smiles he’d seen in person in ages. God, he loved that smile--loved him--so much he felt he couldn’t ever say it all.

“Yeah, I’m sure you told them about all of your plans for the night and they were one hundred percent cool with it,” Ryan pulls him in close, muffles the end of the sentence with a kiss, and Shane’s laughing into Ryan’s mouth. He tastes the words when Ryan replies with the inevitable “shut up, Shane,” maybe a little whinier than he’d normally deliver it, but so fucking familiar Shane is warm with it.

“Take me to bed, dipshit,” Ryan says, as if he’s not the one who’s controlling the action, leading Shane into and through the house by the hand, never breaking that point of contact as he reaches and opens the door to what’s still his room, despite his not having lived here for years.

Once they’re finally truly alone and behind a locked door, Ryan continues his campaign to get Shane out of his clothes. He unbuttons his shirt the rest of the way but leaves it hanging open to take a detour to his jeans. He lets out his least dignified whine of the night when he hits Shane’s belt buckle. 

“Goddamn it, Shane, why do you dress like you’re offended by the idea of nudity? How many levels do I have to get through before I get to the final boss?”

Shane laughs, taking Ryan’s face into his hands and kissing him, then takes over. “You’ve got a lot to say for someone who’s still wearing all of their clothes, buddy,” he says while grabbing and pulling Ryan’s t-shirt over his head, flinging it to parts unknown. He takes pity and doesn’t completely stop to stare, multi-tasking by getting rid of the offending belt himself. He takes Ryan’s hand and pulls him down to sit next to him on the bed, all while looking his fill at the skin he’s just uncovered.

Ryan flushes prettily, raking his fingers through his hair, affecting modesty--as if he doesn’t know what he’s got to show off. Shane rolls his eyes, almost hating how fond he is of the reaction. 

They both occupy themselves for a moment with removing their shoes, Shane toeing his off quickly before helping Ryan with his laces and pulling off both shoes for him. It feels like an oddly tender break from the frenzied action. It’s short-lived, of course, with Ryan pulling Shane back up to stand and reaching to finish what he’d started. Things move a lot more quickly now that the belt and shoes are out of the way, and soon they’re both down to their underwear and horizontal. 

Shane’s above Ryan, hands on his unfairly gorgeous biceps as he kisses and mouths at his cheek, his jaw, biting softly at his neck, sucking with the intent of leaving a mark on his chest. He finally reaches a nipple and licks it thoroughly, blowing softly to make Ryan shiver before biting down and eliciting a frankly pornographic moan in return for the attention. He gives the other nipple the same treatment, and Ryan’s fingers are back in his hair, pulling hard.

“Fuck, Shane, that’s so good,” Ryan whispers, and Shane just has to kiss him again, takes his jaw in one hand and sucks at his bottom lip, licks into his mouth. Ryan’s hands move from Shane’s hair down to his arms, and before Shane can fully comprehend what’s happening, he’s being manhandled, rolled over onto his back with Ryan smiling above him now.

“Jesus, Ryan, warn a guy,” Shane says jokingly, but his head really is spinning a little from the surprisingly quick movement, the casual show of Ryan’s strength. He closes his eyes briefly to gather himself, and soon feels Ryan settle on top of him, one leg slung over him, the other thigh nestled between his, head coming to rest on his chest. They’re still and quiet for a moment, just breathing together. Predictably, it’s Ryan who eventually breaks the silence.

“Shane?”

“Yeah, Ry?”

“I think we might have drank a little too much.”

“What was your first clue?” Shane jokes to keep the conversation moving, but he’s pretty sure he knows what Ryan’s getting at.

“I don’t think I can, uh, perform at my best right now,” Ryan’s quiet, and his face feels hotter than ever against Shane’s chest.

“Honestly, Ryan, we’d have been lucky to be coordinated enough to exchange handjobs with the night we’ve had, much less to do anything else.”

“Dude, you’re not disappointed?”

“I mean, would I have loved to go further? Obviously. But it’s not like we haven’t gotten each other off before, Ry,” God, have they ever. Facetime was a godsend for quarantine in so very many ways, and they had explored all of them. “I’m really just glad to actually be here with you.” 

Shane’s face is burning hot; he can’t help but feel a little embarrassed at spilling his feelings all over the place. He opens his eyes to look down at Ryan and finds that he’s already looking up at him, expression so fond it nearly takes Shane’s breath away.

“Fuck, Shane, I love you so much,” Ryan whispers at the same time Shane says “Come home with me tomorrow, Ryan.”

He doesn’t say the word out loud, but Ryan knows what he’s implying all the same, and it’s “stay”.

**Author's Note:**

> Ryan and Shane cockblock themselves with whiskey dick, but they still have a great time.
> 
> Hope y'all had a great time too, byeeeee.
> 
> ([find me on tumblr](https://onedamnangryfrog.tumblr.com/), I don't reblog shyan bc I'm fandom old and paranoid about watcher being on there, but I give likes and I love asks/messages!)


End file.
